Here with You
by bluecinderella4
Summary: For ashyboo02's Sarah Smiles contest. Song is "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse and the pairing is Tandre.


**Disclaimer: I don't own television shows, music, or anything good until possibly the 27****th**** of October.**

**Seriously though, I own nothing.**

**Anywho, this is the second part in my four part songfic deal for ashyboo02's. Doing what I did for another songfic contest, I will put up Tandre next. Cabbie will follow, and then this will be concluded with a special multi-couple songfic (each of them one chapter).**

**But for the time being, let's focus on the Tandre songfic. The song is another Lifehouse song, and it's one of their best known ones (in my opinion).**

**Please enjoy, or at least tolerate.**

* * *

><p><em>Desperate for changing<br>Starving for truth  
>I'm closer to where I started<br>I'm chasing after you_

"Do you feel like we're in a rut?" Tori randomly questioned Andre one day.

"How so?" Andre questioned back.

"It's just…lately it's been like the same thing over and over. I just want something different to happen. Things like this started happening since we've been hanging out more."

"Are you implying that you don't wanna spend any time with me?"

"No, never! It's just…I think we've been doing the same things over and over."

Andre thought this through. "If we're being honest, I think so too."

Tori breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't know if I should tell you or not."

"You can tell me anything, you know that." Andre smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm kinda hungry," Andre went to her fridge. "How 'bout some yogurt?"

"We always have yogurt."

"Okay then. How 'bout some…broccoli."

"Sure."

"Cool." He took out some broccoli and closed the fridge. "What should we talk about while we snack?"

"Something different."

"Like what?"

"I dunno." They ate their food. "I hate broccoli."

"Me too." They threw the vegetable into the trash. "Now what?"

Tori abruptly tapped him. "Tag, you're it!"

"'Scuse you?"

"Let's play tag! Try and catch me!" She started to run…

…and then he started to chase.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<em>

Sometime after their quick game of tag, they decided to watch something on TV they usually wouldn't watch. So while watching a documentary on how to make scooters (and then changing it to cartoons), Andre was pleasantly surprised to find Tori scooting in closer and nestling her head onto his shoulder.

"Uh…Tori."

"Hm?"

"You know you got your head on my shoulder, right?"

Tori quickly pulled away. "Gee Andre, I'm sorry." She moved back and watched some cartoons.

And in that instant, Andre wished he hadn't said anything.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
>Completely incomplete<br>I'll take your invitation  
>You take all of me now<em>

The next day at school Andre went to Tori's locker where she was kicking the locker under her. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I got invited to the really fancy debutante ball I wanted to go to."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Didn't you want to go?" Tori nodded. "Then why are you all mad and stuff?"

"I'm not mad and stuff...I'm slightly miffed. It's required that I bring a gentleman escort."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah." She leaned back against her locker and slid to the floor. "They sent me the invite a little late by accident."

"How late?"

"It's tonight. Where am I going to find a date for tonight who's not Robbie or Sinjin?" Andre cleared his throat and gestured to himself. "You okay?"

"Why don't I be your gentleman escort for tonight?"

"You?"

"There a problem with that?"

"NO! But I asked other girls who are going and they're bringing their boyfriends."

"Who did you ask who's going?"

"Jade-"

"Jade?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. Jade's brining Beck, Christine's brining Ryder-"

"They're back together?"

"I guess. Gwen's brining Eli, and Adriana's bringing Max."

"Those all the ones you asked?"

"Those are the ones who got the ok. It's pretty exclusive."

"Well then I guess I'm gonna have to be your boyfriend." Tori gave him a funny look. "But just for tonight!"

"Yeah, okay, great!"

The bell rang. "I better get going." Andre got up and went in a different direction…

…leaving Tori there wishing that he really was her boyfriend for more than one night.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<em>

_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
><em>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<em>  
><em>And I don't know what I'm diving into<em>  
><em>Just hanging by a moment here with you<em>

Tori was standing in her fanciest dress outside the banquet hall when a dapper looking Andre came running up panting. "You okay?"

"I lost track of time, sorry," he apologized.

"What about your car?"

"My grandma thought it was a monster and destroyed it with a baseball bat."

"That sucks."

"But tonight shouldn't be about petty problems," Andre extended his arm for Tori to take. "Shall we?"

Tori linked her arm with his. "Let's go have a ball at the ball."

_There's nothing else to lose  
>There's nothing else to find<br>There's nothing in the world  
>That can change my mind<em>

_There is nothing else_  
><em>There is nothing else<em>  
><em>There is nothing else<em>

Going to the ball was a nice change of pace from what they usually did. Everyone was dressed their best and using their manners and what not while the music was set to a classical, but non slow-dancing, style.

So, bored as can be, Tori and Andre left early and decided to go to a semi-fancy, but cheap restaurant.

"Dang that ball was fancy-schmancy," Andre commentated.

"A little too fancy-schmancy," Tori agreed. "Boy am I glad to be out of there."

"Ditto. I mean, at least this place has good music and normal food."

"Yeah and nobody here's asking us if we're boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Yeah." There was awkward silence.

_Desperate for changing  
>Starving for truth<br>I'm closer to where I started  
>I'm chasing after you<em>

The music started to change to the _Oscar_-nominated romantic duet from _Beethoven's 2__nd_. "Oh, I love this song," Tori commented.

"It's a pretty okay song." Andre stood up, went to her side, and extended his hand. "Wanna dance?"

Tori nervously looked around. "No one else is dancing."

"So? You like this song, I wanna dance with you, let's compromise."

"Why not?" Tori took his hand and they started dancing in the aisle way to the song.

Midway through, Tori rested her head on Andre's shoulder…

…and this time Andre didn't say anything.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<em>

_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
><em>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<em>  
><em>And I don't know what I'm diving into<em>  
><em>Just hanging by a moment here with you<em>

Even though the song had ended a while ago, the two were still slow dancing in the aisle way when a busboy came over to them. "Hey, you gotta hurry up we close in fifteen minutes."

Tori went to the table and reached for her phone. "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Andre followed her back to the table.

"It's almost eleven! I have to be home by eleven! Oh my God we lost track of time." Tori looked at the busboy. "How long ago did the song _The Day I Fall in Love_ play?"

"That song?" The busboy questioned back. "Let's see you guys got here around 9:30, the song played around 9:50 when you guys were eating and ended four and half minutes later."

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah, I found it kind of weird that you and your boyfriend were slow dancing to _Hanging by a Moment_ by Lifehouse." He whistled the Lifehouse tune as he walked away.

"Were we dancing that long?"

"I guess," Andre answered. "To me, it's like we got lost in the moment and just kept on dancin'."

"Yeah, I felt that happened too."

"We should probably get you home."

"But we walked here! And you don't have a car."

"Dang!" Andre gestured for the busboy to come back. "You think you can give us a ride back to her place?"

The busboy shrugged. "Whatever, give me a minute to get my things."

Andre turned to Tori. "We got a minute, wanna go back to dancing?"

Tori smiled. "Sure."

And they resumed their dancing.

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
>Hanging by a moment (here with you)<br>Hanging by a moment (here with you)_

The ride back to Tori's place was surprisingly silent as the busboy dropped them off. The busboy whistled at Andre as Andre paid him. "Your girlfriend has a nice house."

"Oh, she ain't my girlfriend," Andre explained.

"Uh-huh, sure," the busboy drove off.

Tori got off the phone. "Trina's car broke down, my parents went to pick her up."

"Okay," Andre didn't quite know what to say.

"I don't have a key."

"That…sucks."

"Hey Andre."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't we correct that busboy when he asked if we were boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, we lied to everyone else except Beck and Jade about us being together-"

Without warning Andre kissed her on her lips getting her to shut up. "Maybe I don't want us to lie about being boyfriend and girlfriend."

Tori was stunned. "Does this mean you want to go out with me?"

"I guess it does. Is it cool with you?"

"Yeah…but us going out is going to be just like us hanging out except with more kissing?"

"Basically, yeah."

They leaned in for another kiss before Tori pulled away. "You know, there was something I felt is true that was said at the boring lecture at the ball."

"What?"

"If there's any courting to be done, the male must make the first move."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Andre Harris do you know how long I was waiting for you to make the first move?"

"I guessed I liked the way things were going when they were in a rut."

"I think us going out will be a welcoming change."

"Yeah, me too." Andre pulled out his phone. "We've got a few moments together before your parents get back; how 'bout another dance?"

"To what?" Andre started to play the song _Hanging by a Moment_. "Can we dance to this?"

Andre put his arms around her and started to dance. "Never stopped us from dancing to this song before."

"We only danced to this song once."

"Then I guess we should dance to this song more often."

Tori smiled a wide smile at him before the two leaned in for another kiss...

...and got lost in another moment.

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, romantic fluff. I do hope this was sufficient and tolerable.<strong>

**Two down, two to go. Halfway there, baby!**

**So...good? Bad? Did it make you hungry? Feedback is nice please (and thank you).**


End file.
